The present invention concerns generation of graphics using a computing system and pertains particularly to a polar controller for generating spiral-like shapes.
Computer Aided Engineering (CAE) software is used for a variety of purposes. For example, electrical engineers often use CAE software to design circuits.
When using CAE software, a productivity engineer or a circuit designer may discover that artwork desirable for a particular project is not included with the CAE software. In order to generate the desired artwork, it is then necessary to modify an existing artwork macro or create a new artwork macro. Alternatively, an internal macro language such as the Application Extension Language (AEL) may be used to generate an appropriate macro.
Programming in an internal macro language such as the Application Extension Language (AEL) can require a significant amount of expertise. Therefore, various attempts have been made to make it easier for a designer to generate a library of useful variable graphics which can be used for a variety of purposes.
For example, the Virtuoso.TM. Parameterized Cell Reference Manual, Version 4.2.1, September 1992, available from Cadence, having a business address of 555 River Oaks Parkway, San Jose, Calif. 95134-1917, describes a product which uses parameterized cells as graphic, programmable cells which can be customized. Each parameterized cell includes a graphic layer and assigned parameters. Using the parameterized cell, instances can be created in which parts of the parameterized cell may be repeated or stretched.
While products exist to allow some generation of parameterized cells, the types of shapes that can be produced simply and efficiently are limited. For example, there is no straightforward way to generate spiral-like shapes. The present invention solves this lack in the prior art.